A digital family plan provides communications and/or media services to a family of a plurality of members. Current digital family plans are limited to offering some digital items or services, such as cell phone family calling plans. The digital items may be limited to the hardware, software, or platform used by the customers. Further, in some digital family plans, the users or members of a family or group typically need to repurchase the same digital item that was previously purchased by another member of the same family. This prevents the users to buy efficiently digital items or content, e.g., if the content owner or provider cannot sell enough copies of the same digital item to a number of the users. A more valuable digital family plan to customers may be one that handles the distribution of a greater variety of digital content to the family members, e.g., including applications, electronic books (ebooks), user generated content, premium contents, etc. It is also desirable to distribute the digital content to an increasing number of smart devices associated with the family members that may be based on different technologies or platforms.